laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clive
Clive (Klaus in Japan) is a character appearing in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. He initially takes the name of Future Luke to hide his real identity. __TOC__ Plot Early Life 10 years prior to the events in the Unwound Future, Clive lived in an apartment with his parents next door to Dimitri Allen's lab. When the Time Machine Dimitri, Bill Hawks, and Claire had been working on exploded, his parents were still inside the building, and were killed. Layton, hearing news of the explosion, rushed to the scene, and stopped Clive from entering the burning remains. This was the first time the professor saved Clive, but it wouldn't be the last. With no other family, the orphaned Clive was taken in by a kind elderly lady, a Ms. Constance Dove, who was very rich. Living in her household, Clive befriended two of the servants, Spring and Cogg, whose trust and loyalty he would find useful in his plans. When Constance died five years later, she passed her entire fortune down to Clive. He started work as a reporter, so he had a chance in finding out who or what had killed his parents. He found out about Bill and Dimitri, whose failed Time Machine experiment had blown up the apartment block. He vowed revenge, and created plans to eventually destroy London... Future London was created by Clive as part of his plans. With the wealth that was given to him by his foster-mother, he created a duplicate city that was believed to be the London of ten years in the future, that was situated in a cavern below the real London. He sent letters to residents of the real London disguised as a paper boy, telling them that he was from ten years in the future, and to meet him at the clock shop. When they arrived, he revealed the Time Machine, and took them to Future London. When he told Dimitri of Future London, he started kidnapping scientists to work on his new Time Machine, saying it was their only hope of returning home. What Dimitri didn't know was that Clive was using most of the scientists to construct his Mobile Fortress to terrorize London. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future Deciding that the time was right for Layton's involvement, Clive sent him a letter dated ten years in the future. He deemed it easiest to gain the professor's trust by masquerading as Future Luke Triton, and adopted a costume that was essentially an older version of the usual garb worn by the real boy. After sending Layton on a few minor "errands", he arranged to meet him and Luke at the Gilded 7 Casino in Future London, where he challenged the professor to a Puzzle Battle in order to prove his identity. Clive told Layton that his future self was in control of Future London, and ruled with an iron fist. While in the casino, a member of a mafia called 'The Family' saw Layton, and ordered gunmen to search the casino to shoot him. Clive had arranged for this shootout to take place, so that the professor would be further convinced of his innocence. With Clive's help, Layton rigged together a machine gun built from damaged slot machine parts and used it to shoot coins at their assailants until they gave up and fled. Layton and Luke returned to the real London in order to talk to Inspector Chelmey at Scotland Yard. When they returned, they were accompanied by Chelmey, his assistant Barton, and Flora, who followed them and had refused to be left behind again. Chelmey and Barton went their own way for some time, while Clive accompanied Layton and the children as they continued to search for information about Future Layton. To reduce confusion, Layton proposed referring to Clive and Luke as "Big Luke" and "Little Luke," respectively. In his role of Big Luke, Clive continued to play the part of a gentleman and was particularly attentive to Flora. When they confronted the Future Layton in his tower, he trapped them in a large cage, at which time it was revealed that the Present Layton who accompanied them was really a disguised Don Paolo, and that Future Layton was really Dimitri Allen. Don had made a deal with Layton to be a decoy in case something went wrong. The real Layton arrived and freed them from the cage, then split them into two groups to get through the emergency escape hatch. Clive escorted Flora back to the Hotel Duke, then left to confer with his lieutenant, Shipley. In the meantime, the group acquired another addition: Celeste, a young woman who claimed to be the younger sister of Layton's dead girlfriend Claire, which Layton found suspicious. Like Clive's parents, Claire had been killed in the explosion ten years earlier, and Celeste was working to solve the mystery of the incident. The entire group was to reconvene at the Thames Arms, a restaurant by the river. It was there that Clive discovered his masquerade had not managed to fool Layton for long. The Reveal At the Thames Arms, everyone settled down to have a cup of tea and listen to Layton explain his theories. The assembled included Layton, Clive, Luke, Flora, Inspector Chelmey, Barton, Don Paolo, and Celeste, along with the bartender. Layton explained that Future Layton was really Dr. Stahngun, the scientist who, a week earlier in his own time, had demonstrated a time machine which had failed explosively, and that his actual identity was Dimitri Allen. Both Dimitri and the Prime Minister, Bill Hawks, had disappeared following the blast. He then explained that their current location was not Future London at all, but a subterranean cavern miles below the surface of the earth, cleverly decked out to resemble London in almost every respect. He revealed the bartender to be Dimitri, and enjoined him to assist with the explanation. Dimitri explained that the cause of the explosion was the Time Machine he, Claire, and Bill, had been working on. A massive error in their calculations caused the Time Machine to explode on its first test run. He had kidnapped scientists and brought them to Future London, letting them believe rebuilding the Time Machine was the only way they could return to their own time. His motives were good, if misguided; he wanted to go back to the day of the accident to save Claire, since he loved her as well. Layton then reveals that Future Luke cannot be Future Luke since they are not in the future. Clive initially denied it, but he dropped the masquerade when Layton used his real name and explained how his parents had died. Clive then explained, to some extent, how he intended to raze London to the ground and rebuild it, a motive he admitted some might call revenge, "but I prefer to think of it as justice -- over single-minded scientists and corrupt politicians." Dimitri implored him to explain his intentions further, but Clive was finished talking. He wanted to make good his escape and begin his devastation of London. The Mobile Fortress The huge weapon, a Mobile Fortress, was hidden in the depths of the Thames. Only one part was visible above the water, the giant lighthouse which seemed to serve no purpose. As he ran out of the restaurant, Clive paused long enough to grab Flora and take her as a hostage. Luke attempted to stop him, but was unsuccessful. He and Layton emerged from the building in time to see Clive speeding away in a motorboat, still with Flora in tow. Everyone else came out and watched as the Mobile Fortress climbed out of the Thames and began to destroy everything in its path. Don Paolo told Layton where he could find the Laytonmobile, to which he had made some 'modifications'. Layton and Luke took the car and used it, as Don changed it so it went faster, to board the Mobile Fortress in search of Flora. Clive had imprisoned her in the Ventilation Room, then went to the Surveillance Room to oversee the culmination of his plans. Once Layton and Luke freed Flora, they were joined by Celeste, who had boarded the fortress through the use of Don Paolo's flying machine. They went to the Surveillance Room to confront Clive, who told them that they would never find Bill Hawks, and ran off to the Control Room. They managed to work Bill's location, however, and made their way to the Generator Room. Clive warned them that releasing him would blow the whole fortress up, because the generator of the machine was wired into his heartbeat, but they circumvented this by transferring the connection to a broken pocket watch that Layton gave to Claire that remained in Celeste's possession, giving them 10 minutes to escape. They reversed the power flow, causing the fortress to start destroying itself. With the Prime Minister removed from the machine, they fled to the Laytonmobile, which -- thanks to Don Paolo's modifications -- converted into a plane and allowed them to fly safely away from the destructive machine. By the time they did this, the fortress had torn through the cavern ceiling of the underground London, and was beginning its assault on the real London. Layton and Celeste's interference with the mechanism, however, was causing the fortress to destroy itself, and Clive realized he was in danger of his life. He was furious at how his revenge was failing. Falling debris from the machine hit Clive on the head and knocked him unconscious. However, after delivering Bill Hawks and the children to safety, Celeste and Layton returned and pulled him from the fortress before it could kill him. Chelmey placed Clive under arrest, but allowed him a few moments' grace so he could talk to Layton and thank him for saving his life...again. 10 years ago, it was his parent's apartment that was destroyed when the time machine experiment failed, killing his parents. He wanted to rush inside to save his parents, bu was stopped by Layton, though Layton did not know the identity of the child he saved until told by Clive after London's destruction. He admitted that he secretly wanted Layton to stop him, because he was too consumed with hatred from the effect London had on his life to stop himself, and vowed that once he paid his debt to society he would work on making amends for the wrong he had done. He is last seen being taken to the police station by Barton and three other officers. Images Image:PL3Profile07.png|Profile 1 in ''the Unwound Future Image:PL3Profile79.png|Profile 2 in the Unwound Future Quotes "Allow me to present my solution." "It seems that I was right on the money!" "This puzzle has met its match." "Puzzling? I think not!" "I do believe I've got the answer." "Well, this is a vexing development." "Now where did I go wrong?" Trivia *Despite building the Mobile Fortress and destroying a fair bit of London, Clive said that he desires to atone for his crimes when he gets out of prison. *If he really is 10 years older then Luke, this makes him 23. de:Clive Category:Characters Category:Antagonists